Addiction, Love and Loss
by VallyDream
Summary: The whisky bottle was lying on the floor. The apartment was empty apart from him and the cold glass. He knew that someone would understand. Just that someone happen to be dead. Dead. Lying under the ground, buried six feet. He kicked the bottle across the floor, the glass clicking on the white washed wall.
1. Chapter 1: Him

**EDIT: My grammar sucks when I'm hungover.**

**I'm not really sure why I wrote this. Crap, I'm such a horrible person. I haven't updated any Bones in ages. But I swear, my magic fairy friend is helping me (you know who you are :D). So, for now... I am working on**

**Bones.**

* * *

**His POV**

The whisky bottle was lying on the floor. The apartment was empty apart from him and the cold glass. He knew that someone would understand. Just that someone happen to be dead. Dead. Lying under the ground, buried six feet. He kicked the bottle across the floor, the glass clicking on the white washed wall.

A knock on the door drew his attention from the light yellow bottle to the person trying to steal his mind. He slumbered from the couch, stubbing his toe on the wall as he went. "What?" He barked.

A petite brunette with bright green eyes and a purple suitcase next to her. She blinked at him and smiled, her light pink lips returning into a frown. "Hey."

"Is this important?"

"Yeah it is." She pushed past him and he closed the door. He frowned and narrowed his eyes at her. Her hair lightly fell past her shoulders and curled around her heart shaped lips. "I know what's going on." One of her light yellow sneakers kicked the empty bottle across the room.

"What do you mean?" He looked at the ground, blue eyes darkening.

"I don't have a doctorate in psychology for no reason. I can tell that somethings wrong."

"What are you taking about?" He said, as she perched herself on the suitcase.

"You stopped shaving. You're wearing different things to work. You're more depressed. I understand what's going on."

"What would you understand?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm some hyper-active, technical analyst slash sketch artist. I'm brightly coloured and I love sparkles. What would I know about addiction and loss?"

He snapped, "Yes, what would you know about addiction and loss?"

"I was addicted to heroin from when I was fourteen to twenty two. My brother's throat was slit in-front of me. I was fourteen when he died. It was a week after that, I thought that I was addicted for life. I worked the streets when I was sixteen to pay for my addiction."

He snorted. "So. What magic spell made you stop?"

"Mac. I'd tried to quit before, lots of times. I was high, I couldn't take the pressure of living anymore. Everything had started becoming so hard. Eating, sleeping, talking, moving, breathing. I was standing on the edge of the Brooklyn Bridge, about to throw myself of it. He grabbed my hand and told me to come back down. He remember who I was. We'd met a month before when I was giving a lecture on linguistics, in Miami. I was always being transferred around, New York, Las Vegas, Miami. Everywhere. No one wanted me. Mac offered me a stable job with a good pay. I accepted."

"And they let some sparkly pink drug addict on the team?"

"No, the deal was the I would stop. I was in rehab for just under a year. Do you have an idea how horrible rehab is?"

"No."

"That's why I'm here. I want to help you. I don't want to see you end up like me." She looks at him and smiles, "I want to help you."

"I don't need your help."

She frowns and then picks up a empty bottle. "Mhmm." She then starts to pick up some of the other ones. He sighs and starts helping her pick them up. She sighs and dumps the bottles in the bin.

"Are you going to let me help you?"

He doesn't respond to her and just dumps the bottles he has in the bin. "Why not? What could go wrong." He says as he slumps off to bed.

He looks back and she has some tears in her green eyes. "Goodnight Donnie." She whispers.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

His nose twitches to the smell of apple and vanilla in the morning. He swings his bare legs form the bed and grabs a pair of pants. Stumbling from the room, Don went into the kitchen and there was a stack of pancakes. Hot, fresh and homemade pancakes. With paper?

Don walked over to the pancakes and picked up the paper. On the front there was a sketch of the sunrise from his apartment and in her familiar handwriting it said, _Morning Sunshine. _He can practically smell her. The Starbucks Sugar-Free Chewing Gum, vanilla scented body lotion and the grapefruit body spray.

His ears then lightly picked up the sound of the shower running in the background and he remembered that she was staying with him.

_Until this all blows over._

It stopped and some light footsteps pitter-pattering along the tile floor. The thin brunette stuck her head from the door and a hot blush flew across her cheeks. "Um, hi Donnie?"

"Hey. So, uh, do you want some clothes?"

"Sure. Clothes are good?"

He lets a small laugh escape and she grins. It's only now that he realizes that her lips are makeup free and looking perfectly kissable. She clicks her fingers, bringing him back to reality. "So, what do you want?"

"Well, I'd like some panties and a bra, if that's okay? Then maybe that ripped pink shirt. Um and my silver denim shorts. Oh and some seriously cool looking socks." Don laughs and starts going through her bag.

"So, what colour... underwear are we looking for?

"Gawd, anything?"

"So, does that including the eye-patch?" He said holding up a very small piece of purple fabric.

More red rushed to her once faded cheeks and she looked like she was about to almost cry and scream at the same time. "Uh, something more normal please. And try to go for something blue?"

"Something blue." He said as he chucked her a matching blue bra and panties with some odd knee high socks. Then a pink top, and the shorts she wanted. Even more blush run to her cheeks and she quickly closed the door behind her. He laughed and then picked up a pancake, wedging it into his mouth. Damn, okay. **Advantage Number One Of Having A Ex-Drug Addict Living In Your House: **She can cook.

Minutes later the brunette walked out, blush still coating her cheeks. He coughed and the red blood ran to her cheeks again. He smiled at her and she shuffled over to him. "Good food?"

"Yeah. Hey, when did you draw this?" Don picked up the sunset and passed it to her.

"This morning."

"But you would have to been up at about five o'clock?"

"Yeah. I draw every morning and there is the most amazing view from your window. I love your place."

"Okay." Honestly, he wasn't purposely looking at her boobs; but when with in the past three-odd minutes you just handed her a bra then you kind of can't help it. She smiled at him and he laughed, "What's got you super happy Sketch?"

"Don't call me that, Donnie."

"C'mon I just looked at your underwear, I'm pretty sure that I can call you whatever I want." Donnie laughed. She laughed at him again and then she grabbed her art book. She then handed him the book, nodding her head as if she wanted him to read it.

Don started looking at the black'n'white hazy drawings. Sunsets & sunrises, people, faces, animals, landscapes fantasy places and people. Then on the last page was a half finished drawing of a face. His face. "So Sketch? Why am I in here?"

"I have a thing for your cheek bones." **Advantage Number Two Of Having A Talented Artist That Can Cook Living In Your Home: **She likes his face. In a non weird way.

"Great Sketch. I'm glad you like my face."

"No, I like you cheekbones. Not your face."

"What's wrong with my face?" Don questioned her.

"Nothing is wrong with your face. The main part of your face that I like is your cheek bones and you lips."

"Oh, you like my lips huh?"

"Yeah, I love your lips. There beautiful and perfect looking." She walked over to him and lightly ran her thumb over his bottom one. He grabbed her wrist and calmly pressed a warm, carefully kiss to her lips. Her eyes shot insanely wide open before they closed and she started kissing him back.

When she pulled away, her head ducked down and green eyes cast to the ground. "Do you know why me and Adam broke up?"

"No." Don said.

**Her POV**

They had been the labs 'cute' couple. The irony of there names, the cute little flirting and the small hidden kisses. Well, they had been more then kisses. For the record, they needed to learn to lock doors. But it's not like it could last forever. It was a summer romance. Just not in summer. Everyone knew that it would fizzle out, just not as quickly as it did. Adam guessed after about six or seven months that she had fallen for someone else.

Who is she kiddin'. Six or seven months? Six months, twelve days, three hours and forty two seconds. You don't forget someone saying those five words so quickly, then walking away from everything that they had.

_With her sketch pad under her arm and glossy brown hair swept away from a heart shaped face, a petite woman walked into the lab of Adam Ross. Her blue converse (with one black and white spotty ankle sock and another knee high pink and green love hearts sock) silently made there away along the ground as she went to plant a pink kiss on his cheeks but he moved away._

_"Adam? Are you okay?"_

_"We need to talk."_

_"What about?"_

_Thirty nine, fourth, forty one, -_

_"I'm breaking up with you."_

_Tears threatened to break from her eyes, a painful sensation washed over her. Almost like her heart was breaking. But her heart can't break anymore. Something can only break a couple of times before it can't ever be fixed again._

_And she passed that mark along time ago._

_Don looked over at her from the window and saw her turn and run from Adam. He walked over to Ross and said, "What did you do to her?"_

_"Woah dude. I broke up with her. You should be happy about that."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"She's obviously in-love with you."_

_Don shook his head and Adam grinned. "Have you ever thought how many times that she has been hurt?"_

_Ross looked confused, "No. She's to happy for her own good."_

_"Did you know that her boyfriend's throat was slit? Same with her brother. And her father. Every man in her life has left her and now you do the same."_

_"I didn't know that!"_

_._

_She's facing the wall, rapidly drawing. Her face is a light pink and her eyes swollen from tears. Adam walks up from behind her and taps her shoulder. "Hey."_

_"Go away Adam." Month one, day one, hour one, minute four, second nine of being single._

_"I just want to talk."_

_She kicks the wall and then rubs her shoed foot. "Adam, you must know by now that I've been hurt way to many times for my own good."_

_"Yeah, Flack told me."_

_"And that I should have seen you breaking up with me coming."_

_"No. You shouldn't have."_

_"I should have." She stands up and turns around. "I rock some serious socks. I could sing every Disney Channel song every made. I've touched glitter with in the last 24 hours. Just because I'm like that doesn't mean that I'm not strong."_

_"I never said that you're not strong!"_

_"You never said that I wasn't weak."_

_._

**"This morning at 2.17 am, the overdosed and beaten body of a young woman was found slumped against** **Brooklyn Bridge. The woman is currently a Jane-Doe and is currently undergoing a 12 hour surgery." **_The face of a brunette with closed eyes and pale skin flashed up on screen. The skin was, broken, bloodied and bruised. It had long blood covered wounds and her undereyes looked like someone had hit her with a bag of bricks. _**"It anyone recognizes this woman could they please call into Saint Mary's hospital on..."**

* * *

**Soup moose soup :)**

**xoxo Val out.**

**PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 2: Her

**Yay! New chapter coming soon xoxo**

**Her POV**

It's not like anyone ever cared about you. But when she's Don then everything seems to be okay. Again. But she knows that it won't be like that forever. He hands her the remote and she laughs. Out loud.

"I can't believe that you recorded that."

"I thought that it was you."

"How could you think that she was me?"

He rewinds the clip.

**"This morning at 2.17 am, the overdosed and beaten body of a young woman was found slumped against Brooklyn Bridge. The woman is currently a Jane-Doe and is currently undergoing a 12 hour surgery." **The face of a brunette with closed eyes and pale skin flashed up on screen. The skin was, broken, bloodied and bruised. It had long blood covered wounds and her undereyes looked like someone had hit her with a bag of bricks. **"It anyone recognizes this woman could they please call into Saint Mary's hospital on..."**

(when he leaves her alone she cries into her hands).

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Danny walks up to her when she's on her way into the lab on an early Friday morning. "Good morning sunshine."_

_"Oh, hey D."_

_"What's wrong princess?"_

_"How can you tell something is wrong?"_

_"Because every morning, I say 'Good Morning' and you say, "Baby, I'll make it good for you'."_

_"Look Adam broke up with me. If you didn't here the rumor's flying around the lab then when you do, it's true. Me and Adam are broken up."_

_"Hug?"_

_"No hug." She walks away. Tears start building up in her eyes. They burn behind the green eyes and she wants to push them from her eyes but she can't make her hands push them from her face._

_"Hey! Wait up."_

_She sniffs and turns around, "Mmm Danny?"_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I love you too. Three witnesses, six dead bodies. I get to draw some faces."_

_"Oh. Look, I just want you to know that you can talk to me anytime..."_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

(Don holds her arm and feels more tear run down her face. She picks up her drawing book and then starts to sketch her face. "Your mathematically beautiful. You know that right?"

"How does that work?"

"Your face is symmetrical. Well, that's impossible. It's about as close as you can get."

He kisses her on the lips and all she can do is smile)

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Blocked Number to Adam Ross: _**Would it have made you feel better to watch me bleed?**

_Adam Ross to Blocked Number: _**Who are you?**

_Blocked Number to Adam Ross: _**So, you're some magical hacker and you can't even figure out who I am?**

_Adam Ross to Blocked Number: _**You're code is scrambled.**

_Blocked Number to Adam Ross: _**That means that I'm doing my job :)**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I need to tell you something, Don."

"Yes?"

"I'm in-love with you."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_("I love you too."_

_"Really?"_

_He kisses her to prove it.)_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Don?"

"Mmm?"

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry. I have forever to wait for you."

"You don't need to wait."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_("What's you favoruite book in the Bible?"_

_"Are you stereo-typing me because I'm Christian?"_

_"No. Just wondering."_

_"Oh, Genesis."_

_"Is that because you and -"_

_"Don't remind me that we share the same name.")_

.:.:.:.:.:.:..

**And can anyone guess her name? Her picture link is on my profile Mystery Girl ****_(CSI: NY)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Her

**You gunna shoot me for never updating anything? Fine then! No, I love you all. Especially you, Philomena Rose :)**

**Warning(s)?: A little bit of swearing. 12 and under pretty please turn back. **

**Her POV**

"I'm not worth anything."

"Your worth everything."

"I disagree. I'm not perfect, pretty or smart. I can't be worth anything."

"You're beautiful, intelligent and perfect. You are worth everything."

"So, how messed up are you since Jessica's death?"

.:.:.:.

She swung her mocha brown hair back into a ponytail as she saw Adam saunter towards her. Plastering a smile on her ruby lips, she grinned and said "Hey Adam! Have you seen Donny anywhere?"

"No sorry, bab-" He cut himself off when he realized he was about her call her babe. Her breath caught on her throat and tear boiled in her eyes.

"I'm not your 'babe' anymore, Adam. Don't even try that with me." Picking at the chip in her purple nail polish, she bit her lip.

"Sorry. I haven't seen him. I think that he's with Danny."

"Thanks." She impulsively kisses him and then stumbles back, "Sorry!" Green eyes widen and her soul fills with regret. There's a bright red kiss mark on his lips. Guilt fills her body as she realizes that their small 'relationship' has cause so much damage that it just might break them.

She runs from the room, long brown hair curled around her face. Tears have started to drip down her smooth cheeks as she then spots Danny.

"Sketch! Are you okay." She shakes her head.

"I kissed Adam."

.:.:.:.

Her pencil runs across the page as she listen to the victim.

Abbi Payne. 16. Light blue eyes. Curly red hair. Survivor of a violent rape and the witness to her sisters murder, "Would you have said that his eyes looked like this."

"Almost. Just that little bit closer together. She picked up her rubber and changed the location of the eyes.

"Stop!" Abbi screams. The brunette rushes to her side, "Are you okay?"

"That's him." She whispers. Looking down at the paper, the green eyed woman thanked Abbi and handed her drawing to Mac.

"Thanks Sketch. I'll get this into the data base right now. Good job."

"It's what I'm payed for." She joked.

"Go home and get some rest. You look wasted."

"Flash migraine." She weakly smiled and walk into her lab. Grabbing a flowerly Channel handbag from the floor, she walked from the room and then felt her legs give out.

.:.:.:.

"You okay, Sketch?" She heard Don's voice.

"Just tired."

"You shouldn't have taken a double shift."

"Someone needs to drive her home."

"I'll do it." Don volunteered.

.:.:.:.

She had fallen asleep in the car. Don carried her inside his flat and looked at the thin girl. Her stunning green eyes where closed, skin; slightly warm and silky hair smooth against shirt.

Pulling off her heels and then stripping her down to her underwear; Don tucked her into his bed and then went into the living room to watch Hawaii Five-O reruns.

.:.:.:.

When the girl awoke from her slumber, she wasn't where she had last been. She was in someone's bed.

"Oh God." She cursed. Swinging her legs from her bed, she went to run from the room when he realize that she was

a) in underwear

b) in Don's bedroom.

Pulling one of old shirts, she inhales his scent and slip it over her smooth skin. Opening the door, she lightly pitter-pattered into the living room to see Don curled asleep on the couch. Smiling at him, she tucked a blanket around him and walks onto the balcony.

She draws when she's worried.

1078 lines, 4593 erased lines and a sun rise later, Don wrapped his arms around her curvy middle, placing kisses along her neck.

"Don?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"I love you. I love everything about you, Sketch."

"Say my name."

"E-" His voice is cut off by her phone singing One Direction's, Best Song Ever, "You should get that."

"That would mean leaving you." She laughed, tossing her glossy brown hair over her shoulder and allowing over Don to cover her mouth in kisses. The faint taste of cherry lip-gloss lingers on his lips from her and now she wraps her arms his neck.

_"Hey Sketch," Mac says, "We need you at work. Three witnesses to a murder and we need you to come and draw a face for each person." _voice mail.

"I need to get to work, Don -" He captures her lips in his, stopping her from speaking; she shakes her head a pulls away.

Don laughs and pulls he into a hug, "Don't leave me alone, honey."

"I need to help people." She kisses his cheek and goes back inside. Pulling some ripped jeans and light pink Doc Martins with yellow laces from her bag. Pulling them on, she pulls her hair into pigtails and rushes from the flat.

.:.:.:.

As she went into her office, the brunette quickly applied some make up and then went to find Mac. She needed to get her mind of Don.

And her body...

.:.:.:.

"He had dark blond hair," The girl whispered, "And bright blue eyes."

She sat on the couch next to a distressed teen-aged girl with golden brown hair and very dark brown eyes named Lauren. She seemed like she'd be a nice girl but due to the fact that she just saw her best friend killed; Lauren didn't seem like she really cared about being nice.

"No, his hair was darker then that." Lauren frowned at the brunette and said, "You're a useless piece of shit. I can't believe that they hired you of all people."

It took every inch of her not to kill the teen.

She hated people.

.:.:.:.

"Sketch? Can I talk to you?" Mac asked her. She'd been putting the finishing touches on her painting. It was of her mom before she died.

"Sure Mac." She grinned.

She followed him into his office, "Your ex-relationship with Adam Ross isn't affecting your work, is it?"

"No sir." She whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure. My past relationship with Adam isn't ever going to affect my work nor has it." The brunette runs her hands through her silky hair and then twists her hair into a low ponytail.

"Thanks, dismissed."

"Yes sir!" She saluted and wandered from the room.

.:.:.:.

"Give me the glass."

"Pardon?"

"Give. Me. The. Glass."

"But it's only got-"

"Lies. I'm not stupid. I can smell it."

"Fine." He hands her the glass filled with the rich liquid of alcohol. She smiles at him, with cherry red lips.

"Thank you, Don."

_"Thank you, Don." _He mimics.

"Don't be an ass, Don."

_"Don't be an ass, Don."_

"Fuck off, Don."

"I'd rather fuck you." His hands rushed around her thin waist and lips connecting with her brightly coloured ones. She pushed her head away; trying to avoid his lips. "I know that you love me."

"You don't know anything." She can taste the alcohol on his lips, "I don't like your drinking."

"I like my drinking."

**I'll try to update this soon, as I am getting back into CSI: New York. **


End file.
